Choices
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: A twist on the idea of Time Travel, what happens if Hermione gets covered in time dust from the Time Room and uses a Time Turner to try and help in the war against Voldemort?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

_At this point the title might change, but so far I like Choices. I will be returning to Clarity this weekend for those who follow it, this story has just been calling for attention for the last few days._

**Prologue**

She was there in the Department of Mysteries with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They had come because of vision Harry had had regarding Voldemort having Sirius. While she had not wanted to come, wanted to have to ask the Headmaster and Order for help there had been no time and there was no way that she was going to allow Harry to do this alone. Of course, it turned out she wasn't the only one thinking that. Now the six of them are in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries trying to escape from the Death Eaters that surround them.

As she faces off against Dolohov at Harry and Neville's side, a spell slammed into her, slashing her chest and knocking her to the ground unconscious. She didn't know how much time had passed between when the spell hit her and when she came to in sharp pain. She only knew one thing: something horrible had happened, something that would cause a massive ripple effect.

Struggling to her feet, she tottered to the circle room and tried to focus her magic on the Rom of Time. The wild magic children did was because of strong emotion, perhaps she could do the same now if she could only focus. Through the excruciating pain she found herself back in the Room of Time without ever moving, a single Time Turner grabbing it, she carefully set it back just a few short minutes, when she landed the pain staggered her, causing her to see spots but again she forced herself to focus.

Carefully, quietly she made it to the room with the arch in it. Just as she entered she saw Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange dueling. When she realized that the horrible thing she had felt had something to do with them, she watched carefully. A jet of light hit him, throwing him backwards into the veil, just as he was about to hit it she reached out with everything magical within her. Her mind crying _Accio_ at Sirius, even as she pushed Bellatrix with her magic towards the veil in his place, somehow knowing an even exchange must be made.

It was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

When she came to, she was laying in a room full of light. On a bed softer than anything she has ever been in, with walls that seem to shimmer, and a wide archway leading into a garden from the looks of it. It was not something that she recognizes in anyway. A slender woman wearing silver robes, thin wire glasses, with long curly silver-white hair, and pale skin is sitting in the chair next to her. She appears to be reading a book.

Setting the book down, the woman glances at her, _I rarely have problems Seeing where a person belongs yet you do not seem to fit quite right. I cannot decide where to send you. Perhaps something you have to say will help me decided where you belong. _

It takes her a moment to realize that the voice had not been aloud, but within her mind. Despite that, she is clearly aware that the voice was coming from the woman in the silver robes. Licking her dry lips, she asks, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Tilting her head to the side the woman replies, _You're in my home. I am Ayumu, Keeper of Gates. I am not sure how you got here, you appeared in my garden for those who missed their Gate. _

"Gate?" Hermione repeated, trying to think if she had ever heard that word in relation to magic. Nothing was coming forward, so instead she tried recalling if she had ever heard of someone called Ayumu. The only reference she can come up with is that one of the first Unspeakables had been named Ayumu but she had vanished over four-hundred years prior.

_Do the Wizarding Folk recall nothing of the Gifts of Time? The Gates that allows a person to travel between instances in time, the modern Floo system is built off of the Gates, though they differ in they are tied to places not times. Hmmm, how odd, perhaps I should Watch to See what has changed since the last time I was in that realm._ The woman's mental voice is soft as a whisper, full of knowledge and curiosity.

Shaking her head, she replies, "I've never heard of Gates but I am muggleborn so perhaps that is why. You said we were in your home, where is your home located at?"

Blinking, Ayumu tilts her head again, _why, within the very fabric between Gates. I believe you would call it the Spirit World or Astral World. I so rarely get visitors here, perhaps, yes I think that might be why you do not know of the Gates, you're from one of the other Worlds. _She shakes her head for a moment, a look of realization on her face, _how could I of forgotten that there are many Worlds? Particularly since I See things from each of them, no wonder I could not figure out where you belong, you feel like two different-time streams from the same World. _

Hermione can say nothing as she stares at Ayumu, trying to process what she had just learned. If there were many worlds, and each world had other layers where things went differently, that meant that things were not set in stone. That things could be changed. Perhaps, yes perhaps she could help change things for the better. Bad things happen to those who play with time, she hears whispering through her mind, the warning given to her when she got the Time Turner in her third year. Another voice, unfamiliar to her whispers through her, one must follow their instincts for it will always be true.

_I present you with two options, Hermione Jean Granger, I can send you back to where you came from. Though it will unheal your chest that I have repaired, well most of it anyways. Or I could send you backwards, to a time before things were set in stone, you could attempt to repair some of the damage now before it truly occurs. Chose wisely, I will only give you one chance. _For a moment Ayumu falls silent, then she continues, _I will give you some time to consider your options. When you have decided, come to the garden._

With that, she stands and drifts out of the room through the archway in the wall.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

_Italics within the story are mindspeech and telepathy. For the most part it is written from Hermione's view, occasionally other views will be included but it will be posted a head of time who's view it is._

**Chapter 1  
**What feels like several hours passes for Hermione as she sits on the bed thinking. Her mind is going faster than she can seem to keep up as she tries to weigh her options. Meddling with time can be so very dangerous, but maybe, if she is careful she can change things for the better. If only there was a way she could know how the changes she makes affects her time, she would be more than willing to go backwards and try to change things for the better.

With that decision made, she stands up and walks over to the archway looking out at one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen laid out before her. It takes her a few minutes to discover where Ayumu is seated as she follows the path through the garden. When she does find her she can do nothing but stare for a few moments at the scene before her it looks like something out of a book or painting. Finally, with a shake of her head, she moves forward to stand by the bench that Ayumu is sitting on.

Fidgeting, she inquires, "is there a way to make it so I know what effects my interference has on the future?"

A thoughtful look comes to Ayumu's face as she considers it, slowly she nods. _I believe so, however to do so you only get one chance because a Time Turner will not work for you on events you change. Could you live with the consequences?_

Hermione thinks about it for a long while before nodding and answering, "yes."

The smile that lights up Ayumu's face is bright, radiant. _Then I shall send you to where you will do the most good if you make the right choices. But first the gift of change, _lifting her hand from her lap, she etches runes into the air. Each glows brightly before fading out but they are none that Hermione knows. _You will do the most good in 1975 I think. Chose wisely what to do while there, the day you are born, this body will fade away, your memories will transfer to the infant you but will be locked until the day after the Department of Mysteries incident at which point you will recall everything that happens in the past. I warn you now it may be confusing merging the two timelines together since you will have memories of being older._

She nods, thinking on what Ayumu is saying. Before she can say anything else, Ayumu etches more of the runes into the air. The shimmering surrounds Hermione and the world disappears into a prismatic blur. Gasping, she lands on her knees as she appears in the middle of the Room of Time.

Behind her she hears a gasp, slowly getting to her feet she turns around to see a man standing there with a clipboard in his hands.

Stammering, he inquires, "How did you get in here?"

Blinking, she responds, "I'm not exactly sure, particularly where here is."

She looks around the room, staring at all of the clocks and time pieces that she can see. There is such a massive variety, some looking ancient, others looking brand new, and then there are those like nothing she has ever seen. Sitting on one of the shelves is a jar, within the jar a small jewel colored humming bird is continuously hatched from its egg, grows to full, size flies around the jar, ages, dies, and becomes an egg before. There is also a clocks like the one that Molly has for her family as well, some have faces on them, others are blank.

"I'm still in the Department of Mysteries?" she finally asks.

The man nods, "Why yes you are, in the Time Room, in here time is always changing, always shifting. Its effects on our world are so very different. Do you know where you are from or where you should be right now?"

Thinking hard about it, she answers, "Ayumu said I should land in 1975, that I should be careful of my choices for there will be no second chances."

The clip boarded falls to the floor, as he stammers, "Ayumu?"

She nods, "Yep."

Leaning down to pick up his clipboard, he mutters, "Ayumu, that's a name nobody outside this department knows. She was the founder of our department, no one knows where she came from, no one knows where she went, but sometimes people show up, people who she has sent here, every time it happens there is massive shift in events. So were you given any instructions?"

Nodding, she replies, "To make the right choices, I think I am supposed to help provide a third choice, something that there currently is not. At least not from what I know."

He nods, "I am Zarab, I am the head researcher in the Time Room, since Ayumu sent you to me, I guess I will be your guardian. Are you hungry?"

She nods, he sets his clipboard down and motions towards the door. Leading her out of the room, they head into the primary circular chamber and he opens one of the other doors before motioning her in. The room she finds herself in appears to be a staff area of some type. There are several other witches and wizards here as well, most eating, though some are relaxing, and others are talking. Going over to the wall he puts in a request for lunch, asking her if she has any preference. She shakes her head no, so he just gets two of his lunches, handing her the first tray when it appears before taking his.

Over the next little bit they discuss everything that had happened so far in her life, from the day she born to the day she went to Hogwarts to the day that she went to the Department of Mysteries five years later. From there the conversation turns to her brief time with Ayumu, and what she thinks her purpose is. After that they fall silent for a while, both thinking carefully on everything that they have discussed.

Finally he looks at her commenting, "Well it would be best if you took another name while you were here, possibly wear a minor glamour or alter your features in some small way so you do not look exactly the same. Do you have an idea what you are here to change? I never leave the Department, having my own apartment attached to the Time Room. "

Biting her lip, she tells him, "I think I am here to help figure out a way for the Slytherins to have more options. If this time frame is anything like the time frame I am from, then they are never given any choice but to turn evil. What if there was another way? I want to try, I just don't know how."

Smiling, he responds, "First off, you will need to return to Hogwarts. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," comes her answer.

Looking thoughtful, he replies, "that's not going to be much good, Gryffindor and Slytherin are at each other's throats."

"I was thinking, maybe if I 'transfer in' I can get resorted and ask the hat to put me in Slytherin? Would that work?" giving a shake of her head she mutters, "I cannot believe how easy it is to talk to you, I don't even know you."

He chuckles, "I have that effect, I am a minor empath, which means people often feel comfortable with me for no reason. I have to believe that in this situation that it is why you were sent to my room rather than anywhere else." Looking around he continues, "time is a fragile thing, just one wrong move can change the lives of thousands. I don't want the Wizarding World to become how you have described it, yet I never leave here, I would have no idea how to change things. I think the reason you are here is to do that. I think time heard my wish, and you're the answer. But I also think that you had to be wishing the same thing too, or at least something very similar."

She nods, "I was, Harry," she shakes her head, "Harry has been under so much stress, so much pain because of him. Then there is everyone else that I have also known who has been hurt. The entire Weasley family, Snape, the Potters, and so many others I do not know. I just wanted to find a way to make it less, their pain, to help them."

He nods, "I think you have a way, let's go back to the Time Room. I have a feeling everything you will need will be in the closet there."

Nodding the two of them stand up, as soon as they do, their trays vanish. Startled, she almost jumps out of her skin before he leads her away. Sure enough, when they get back to the Time Room he opens a small closet and within it is a medium sized box. Inside of it is her wand, clothing, books, a potion with runes on the label instead of words, and papers leading up to her current point in life. Shaking her head at the vastness, she is startled when the papers give her an address to use for her home, along with the deed to the place in question. There is also a small pair of matching arm bands, one that is obviously bigger. Before she puts it on she reads the paper that had been with them.

Hermione,  
These are jump bands. They will allow you to move between the Chamber of Time and the cottage, listed for your home, you place one on your arm and think about which one you wish to be in to move, two people can travel with them at the same time. When it is time for you to return to your own time, replace the bands into the box, this way they can be used for any person in the future who needs them. Remember things done as Jade Zeit will be just as real as things done as Hermione Granger. Good luck in your quest, may you find what you need.  
Ayumu

Chuckling to herself she realizes that Ayumu has given her everything she needs to be successful in this time line. Now she just has to put the things to use. Curious, the two of them place the bands on their arms and think about the cottage. It is the first time Zarab had left the Department of Mysteries since he had arrived there years before. Startled he glances around the cottage, adjusting to the bright sunlight as Hermione explores her new home.

The next few days fly in a blur as she prepares to take her fifth year again, she will be one of the oldest people in it, yet it seems like it is the best thing to do. Zarab, bounces back and forth between the Time Room and the cottage, helping her as much as he can. She can tell that he takes the idea of being her guardian very seriously. When September first finally arrives she is nervous about it, after all it will be a completely different Hogwarts than the one she had left.

_Hello All, this piece seems to be stuck with me, I am not sure how far I will get before it decides to be quite, do know that even if I take a long break from it, it will never be abandon. With that in mind, what does everyone think so far? Thanks for reading, Jaimi_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

Chapter 2  
Boarding the Hogwarts Express was unusual to say the least. She had no one to see her off, no one to sit with, and no one with who she knew. In many ways it was as bad as the first time she boarded the train when she was a first year, and yet in many ways it was worse. At the same time, she felt hope for the future because perhaps she could make minor changes that would make things better in the future.

Once she was on the train, she took a seat towards the back of the train in one of the empty seats. When a set of loud young men come barging in, she keeps her eyes on them. She recognized the uniform as those in Slytherin house though she did not know who they were. The last one to enter the compartment she knew on sight however since it was Severus Sanpe, younger, lankier, and less confidant, yet definitely Snape.

The group does not notice her until they go to sit down.

"Who the hell are you?" the loudest one demands.

A close look at him makes her suspect he is Sirius' brother Regulus. She raises an eyebrow, deciding not to answer. The first rule of dealing with Slytherins is not to show emotion in her time, she figures that has not changed much in this time frame.

Looking startled, he repeats himself, "I asked who the hell you are?"

Rolling her eyes, she looks out the window, continuing to ignore him. Finally, one of the others that she does not know raises an eyebrow back, "Don't mind Regulus, he's a bit brash like a Gryffindor. Who are you?" his tone is polite, curious even, "I am Damian Avery, this is Even Rosier, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black."

Smiling, she replies, "Jade Zeit, I just transferred into Hogwarts this year, I was home schooled."

Avery looks her over, taking in the plain colored robes, curly dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and rich tan skin. If a person had stood her next to herself normally they would see a resemblance but would not be able to pin point exactly what it was. It was perfect, because she still looked like herself yet she did not and most of it was in the skin tone being different and her eyes being a little lighter, but she had been reassured that her eyes would become that color when she returned to her time. She knows that with everything going on with Riddle and the first war, that blood status is considered highly important at this point.

"Zeit?" he repeats, she smiles to herself as he tries to figure out if he has ever heard of that family. Motioning to the blokes to sit down, he sits down next to her, while the other three crowd into the other side, however, since they are all pretty slender at this point in their growth they are able to fit. "So why are you coming to Hogwarts now, if you have been home schooled?"

Tilting her head sideways, she waits for a moment, thinking about it before answering, "My mother has fallen ill and can no longer continue my teachings so she decided it was time for me to go to school in order to complete my learning."

"And your father?" Avery inquires politely.

She shrugs, "don't know him, he vanished before I was born, and Mother is not inclined to speak of him."

Avery nods, glancing about, before shifting his attention to the others and asking in turn how each of their breaks went. She falls silent and watches as the train flies down the tracks. Her mind is whirling as she takes in details and facts. They are very formal, she notices, which means that she will have to rely on the etiquette classes that her mother had insisted she take between third and fourth year. Apparently, those classes were about to be really useful.

About half way to Hogwarts the cabin door slides open and a ill-looking boy poked his head in. She was almost startled to see Professor Lupin until she remember that he was in the same year as Snape.

He does a quick look over before stopping on her, his eyes slightly wide when he realizes she is there. "They are not bothering you are they?" he asks, his voice not as hoarse as she is used to.

She looks at him with a small smile, "they are not bothering me, they have been polite enough to welcome me and tell me of the school. I am new after all, hopefully everyone I met shall be just as polite." Inside she knows she is telling a small lie to a teacher, but he is not her teacher yet, and she is telling mostly the truth. They had been polite to her and talking about the castle once they got past the introductions.

He looks around at the group again, and nods, "well I you need anything just give a call and I will be here as soon as possible." With that he shuts the door and leaves but she gets the feeling he doesn't want to.

The rest of the ride passes smoothly, and she waits until the rest are off until she gets off including the blokes in the compartment with her. As she walks up to the carriages, Avery spots her and asks her to join himself and the others. He sends Regulus to ride in the carriage with some of the other Slytherin's and she is not surprised to see that there are very few people who sit with people in other houses.

Professor McGonagall spots her as they get out of the carriages and walks over to her, "Miss Zeit?" the strict teacher inquires. She nods, "you will wait with the first years, I realize that you will be a fifth year student but you need to be sorted."

She nods and follows the professor to where all the first years are waiting. After listening to the professor's welcoming speech which has changed little apparently, she stands there patiently and waits for all of the first years to be sorted. Like in her time the sorting hat sings a song before it does the sorting. Once the first years are sorted, Professor Dumbledore introduces her and she comes out to be sorted as well. When she sits down, the hat is settled onto her head.

_Why, I have already sorted you once, but not yet because you haven't been born. How different. Why do you wish to be resorted when you are already a Gryffindor?_

Frowning, she focuses on the hat, thinking, _I want to make a difference, that won't happen from Gryffindor. I need to be in Slytherin. _

_Slytherin? For a muggle-born? Are you sure that's wise? Ah I see the history you have in this time line, here you are an unknown which gives you a perfect chance to make changes. Very well, I will put you there, some day we will need to speak of this._ "Slytherin!" the sorting hat yells.

Sighing, she hands the hat to the professor and heads over to Slytherin table where the blokes from the train greet her and offer her a seat. Sitting down, she notices that the seating is done almost in order of rank among the social standing. Once she is seated, Professor Dumbledore stands and makes his yearly announcements before everyone begins to eat.

After the welcoming feast, she follows the older Slytherins down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. She is surprised that each person gets their own small alcove like room, though she can understand where it would be useful. Shortly after everyone gathers, Rabastan Lestrange gives a small welcoming speech, introducing the upper students to the lower and partnering them up. Despite the fact she is a fifth year, she is partnered as well in order to make sure she is comfortable. Too bad she was assigned Snape as her partner, cause she is sure he is not happy with that idea.

That night after everything is done, she goes to bed casts wards on it from inside once the covers are pulled. As she goes to bed she thinks about the sorting hats song and wonders what it is supposed to mean.

Another year has begun  
Students come and listen on  
Pain and sorrow will be the price  
Unless the four great Houses can unite  
Each has it values and worth  
Hufflepuff-the loyal  
Ravenclaw-the thoughtful  
Gryffindor-the bold  
Slytherin-the cunning  
Unite I say  
To stop the pain and sorrow from spreading


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

_Thanks to LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL and bluefirefly5 for the reviews, and for alerting me to the fact it was showing the wrong chapter. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3**

First thing the following morning she studied her new schedule.

**Monday**: double Potions 9 am-11:55 am, Lunch, double Defense Against the Dark Arts 1 pm-3:55 pm, Ancient Runes 4 pm-5:55 pm  
**Tuesday**: double Transfiguration 9 am-11:55 am, lunch, double Charms 1 pm-3:55 pm, Arithmancy 4 pm-5:55 pm  
**Wednesday**: double Herbology 9 am-11:55 am, lunch, History of Magic 1 pm-1:55 am, Astronomy theory 2 pm-3:55 pm, Ancient Runes 4 pm-5:55 pm  
**Thursday**: double Transfiguration 9 am-11:55 am, lunch, double Charms 1 pm-3:55 pm, Divination 4 pm-5:55 pm  
**Friday**: double Potions 9 am-11:30 am, lunch, double Defense Against the Dark Arts 1 pm-3:30 pm, Arithmancy 4 pm-5:55 pm  
**Student Advisory**: Astronomy Star Viewing is based on weather, so be prepared to do it as needed

Shaking her head she wonders if she hasn't taken on too much but she is determined to do the best she can. She had also decided to try divination with Seer Thonlan Eddings just to see if it was any better than the divination from her own time. After all, travelling through time, meeting someone who changes the course of history, and working with someone who studies the effects of divination and time caused her to wonder if there wasn't more to the subject. Besides I've already taken potions, transfiguration, herbology, and charms, she thinks to herself, listing most of the base classes, I am sure that they will not be greatly different.

Since the first class day was a Tuesday she grabbed her books on transfiguration, charms, and arithmamcy to put in her book back that she had spelled lightweight as soon as she had gotten it. She didn't like having to go back to the common room in between classes to get her stuff, instead she made sure she had it with her. When Severus comes over to her at the end of breakfast, to show her to class, he seems startled by how full her agenda is.

"Ten classes?" he inquires, "don't you think it is a bit much?"

She shrugs, "well, Divination is just to try it out, I don't know if I will actually stay in it or not, but I really love arithmancy and over the summer I got into ancient runes."

He shakes his head saying nothing and leading her to class. In truth she probably knows the school better than he does, but since she is acting like a home schooled student, she figures it would be best not to let him know that fact at this point.

The day goes as she expected for the most part, calm with very little happening until right before dinner. As she is leaving her arithmancy class she spots a pair of boys walking behind Severus with their wands drawn. Even though she cannot hear them she has a general idea of what they are planning based off of the things she has heard in the common room. Just as the taller one of the two lifts his wand to jinx Severus, she jerks her wand out of her sleeve and mutters a tripping jinx, slashing at the two of them.

Yelping, the taller loses concentration on the spell he was casting just as he goes tumbling to the floor, his partner with him. Severus hears the noise and turns around ready for a fight but smirks instead when he sees them on the ground.

Frowning, Hermione stops after she has passed them and turns towards them. In her bossiest voice she informs them, "how dare you? I had heard that there was a group of Gryffindor bullies but I had hoped that was a mistake after everything positive I had heard about Gryffindor. You two should be completely ashamed of yourselves! Now get the hell out of my sight."

The one who had planned to cast first is the first to his feet, grabbing his wand he turns as if he is going to walk away but instead attempts to cast a spell at her. Reflexes kick in and she deflects the spell, then hits him with a body-bind curse before he can even try to cast again.

Eyes blazing in anger she levels her wand at the other one as he stands up and growls at him, "I do not tolerate cowards and bullies, I don't know who you are and I don't care that behavior will stop and it will stop now. Do I make myself clear?"

He nods, picking his wand up and releasing his friend from the bind, "come on Sirius, I don't think we want to fight that witch, she seems moody."

As the two walk away she keeps her wand ready, but drops it back down to her side before tucking it into her robe sleeve and heading to lunch without bothering to say anything to Snape. She knows that there is going to be a confrontation between him and her and wants to avoid it for as long as possible. Upon getting to the dining hall, she heads over to the Slytherin table though it takes a mental shake to remind herself that she is not supposed to go to the Gryffindor table. At the Slytherin table she sits down and smiles when a plate of roast with vegetables appears before her along with a helping of pudding. It never fails to amaze her how well the house-elves take care of the students.

"So, Miss Zeit I heard that you knocked Sirius Black and James Potter on their arses, reflected a spell cast by Black, and body binded him all within a short period of time. Is it true?" this is out of one of the older Slytherin's boys who name she doesn't remember.

Taking a bite of her roast, she waits a moment before answering, "I did. I cannot stand bullies or coward. That's what their actions were."

Most of the house is talking to each other, spreading the news of the new girl who can jinx as fast as the Marauders two biggest bullies.

One of the girls from her year inquired, "Why would you hate bullies if you were homed schooled?"

Turning her head to look at her, she replies, "Simple, that's what Riddle is and look at all the havoc it's causing in the Wizarding World. Just because I was home schooled doesn't mean I am ignorant of current events."

Almost every single one of the upper year men stared at her; some in anger, others in shock, and some in horror. No one called him by his name like that, particularly not someone from Slytherin. Might as well start the ball rolling now, Slytherins respect power, it might not be the wisest move to start before getting herself established but she refused to back down now. That was not why she was here.

Before anyone else can say anything, Headmaster Dumbledore is standing behind her, "Miss Zeit, I would like a word with you in my office."

She wipes her face carefully, taking a deep breath before standing up. "Yes sir," she knows that she will probably be rude to him, but at this point she is rather pissed at him. In her own time line he has allowed and even encouraged Harry to do many risky things, in this time line he is allowing bullies to cause massive rifts between the houses. Riddle might be the main problem, but Dumbledore is not helping matters any. Giving a shake of her head, she concentrates on trying to clear her mind the way Zarab had taught her during the summer break while she was getting ready to attend classes.

Following the Headmaster to the tower, gives her plenty of time to clear her mind, and while she would not claim to be an expert at it, she was getting good at it living in Slytherin. When they reached his office, he motioned for her to sit down while he took his seat behind the desk.

"Miss Zeit, do you know why I have asked you here today?" his voice is kindly, but questioning.

Giving a small smile, Hermione nods once, replying, "I have an idea as to why."

For a moment neither says anything, then he motions to her with a wave of his hand, "continue."

"I am here because I jinxed two of your favorites, they deserved it and I do not regret my actions." She responds, most of her concentration is on maintaining a cool pool of water within her mind incase he decides to try Legilimens.

The Headmaster says nothing for a time, instead he watches her for a moment. Most of the sparkle that normally fills his eyes is gone. "How did they deserve it?" he finally inquires.

"They are bullies, no better than Riddle, and you for allowing it are just as bad." For a moment she pauses, trying to decide what else to say, he seems to sense this and waits for her to finish. "When a pair of wizards decides to jinx someone with their back turned they deserve to be tripped. As far as Sirius goes, he shouldn't have tried to jinx me, I retaliate without any difficulties."

The Headmaster appears to be shocked, though that does not surprise her. After all, how many people actually stand up against him, particularly among the students? She knows that when she returns to her own time that her views on him will be different but she has not quite figured out all of the details yet. In this time line, however, she is sure that they are not going to be allies because she cannot stand how the Marauders are allowed to be bullies without any sort of real punishment.

Sighing, he finally says, "you are blunt, I have a feeling no matter what punishment I hand out to you, it will be worthless because you do not see yourself as being wrong."

She shrugs, not bothering to reply. If he plans to punish her then she will just deal with it, otherwise, she has homework to do and a plan to work on. Trying not to show her impatience, she waits for him to dismiss her. Finally, he does so, sighing and muttering something about stubborn females.

Heading to her dorm room, she carefully wards her alcove before sitting at her desk with a pile of blank parchment, quills, and ink. After completing her first days written assignment for transfiguration, charms, and arithmancy she begins working on her plan for changing how to affect the war. Each item on the list is carefully considered before being added and the end results is something that makes her smirk. Each heading is given its own color so that she can easily transfer them into new papers and begin adding details to them. By the time she is done for the night, she stretches and goes to bed, making sure to carefully lock all of the parchment away so nobody could 'accidently' find it.

It's not going to be easy, she thinks as she lays down in her bed, I have just over four years to accomplish my goal. Actually a little less because I spent the first few weeks here getting ready, shaking her head, she gets comfortable. Maybe, just maybe, it will be just enough time to be effective.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

_Italics are also used for spell casting as well mindspeech, when spells are said within mindspeech they will be underlined. _

**Chapter 4  
**The next few weeks passed in a blur for Hermione as worked through her ten classes and planning what she is going to do next. One of the most important things she has to do on her list, is find a way to earn money in order to make a safe haven for those who decide to not to follow Riddle or Dumbledore. She had decided to use arithmancy as a method to figure out how much money she would need, how big a property, and who to approach in what order. Of course she planned to redo the calculations several different times to make sure that she had it right.

By Halloween she had managed to earn over twenty galleons worth of money plus several extra sickles and knuts. While she knew that would not be enough for what she wanted to do it was a start. Of course to her advantage she knew how to make a variety of hair potions that did not yet exist so she was able to sell them and very few of her classmates were willing to try and take the time to figure them out themselves. The fact she was getting a reputation for being fair and not playing tricks helped her to get paid requests despite the House she was sorted into. Within her own House, Snape made most of the potions.

Halloween started off rather smoothly, classes all going easily. Potions under Professor Slughorn were far easier than she was used to which allowed her to easily get a head in the class. By the end of class she has completed her work and is creating an inventory of all of the things she will need in order to make this week's potions for sale. As she is leaving the class to head to lunch she observes one of the oddest events she had seen since getting here if one goes by behavior.

Regulus is flirting with a Ravenclaw girl who is a known half-blood. While it might not seem like much, its odd for someone who is all about blood purity to do. Disillusioning herself, she stands back and observes to see if he is serious or just casually flirting because this could give her a way to change his mind from joining the Death Eaters to now. By the time the flirting is done, she has a gut feeling that it is serious and cannot help but smile to herself. Apparently, there is a new person to add to her list of people to approach.

Giving a shake of her head, she waits until they have left to finite the spell and head to lunch. On her way to the lunch table she greets several different Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The first few times she had done so they had been greatly startled, now they were getting used to it and many were greeting her back. Upon sitting down, she greets the others of her House, both those who like her and those who do not.

Many of the older students in Slytherin were not sure what to think of her. After all, she was a home schooled student thrown into their carefully believed world with a complete different outlook. From their view, they know that she dislikes Riddle as much as she dislikes Dumbledore, but believes that there should be options. Like all good Slytherins they are waiting to see what happens before making a choice. Even though who originally thought that they only had one choice are beginning to watch and wait as a second develops.

Over lunch conversation lows smoothly, many still ask her about her before coming to Hogwarts which she answers without problem. Others ask about her potions and she just smiles, replying that she was not their inventor, just someone who was good at creating other peoples brews if she knew what she needed. Like normal, by the time lunch was done, she had more people thinking about what she had to say. To her that was the first step in making things work, they had to be open to the idea.

DADA was her class right after lunch, today's topic was supposed to be basic defensive measures. Today's class was purely discussion and theory. The instructor, Professor Hawklings loved to have the class take the first part and create different lists and ideas. Then spend the second part of the class debating them and determining which might be the best. This was one subject she was particularly good at due to her time in the DA and helping Harry, though her classmates didn't know that, many still wanted to be her partner since she was fast to cast and easy to work with.

That night at the Halloween Feast and Ball she watched as the people around her enjoyed themselves. All around her she could see couples and friends hanging out and having a good time. Despite that, there was an undercurrent of tension running through the room. Through the course of the evening she is asked to dance by several of her fellow Slytherins, along with a couple of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that she has been working to befriend. To each, she agrees and then spends the dance either in peaceful silence or making small talk depending on who it is. With each dance not with a member of Slytherin she can feel Dumbledore's eyes on her.

Finally when people began to file out she was free to go out onto the lawn by the edge of the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. Frowning to herself, she uses her wand to carefully sketch the runes she can remember for the Halloween Gate into the magic circle that she plans to use for casting. Once the circle is cast she begins to chant, hoping that her plan will work. As the full moon peaks above her, a wash of power seems to rise up from the circle.

The next thing she knows, she is no longer standing on the Hogwarts grounds, instead she is back in that garden that she had been in just months before. Looking around she is surprised to see that she was successful.

She is lost in thought when she hears, _Why hello Hermione, I did not expect you to return here_.

Hermione smiles, she is happy to hear that someone remembers her real name before answering, "I came to ask you for help, training really. I figure you probably know warding and oaths very well so I was hoping you could help me develop a ward to protect the properties I wish to purchase as a safe haven. The oath is so I know those who are part of the cause are truly loyal. If possible I would like them tied together."

Ayumu smiles, tilting her head to the side, _I don't think anyone has ever asked me for help like that before. I gladly accept teaching you the old ways of warding. _For a moment she falls silent before etching several runes in the air. A small pendant appears around Hermione's neck, its silver with golden dust much like a time turner only in the shape of an egg instead. _There we go, when you have free time, hold the pendant and say __grădină __galaxiei.__ It will bring you here. The beautiful thing is since I am the Keeper of Gates I can ensure that you end up ten minutes after when you vanished. _

Walking over to the sitting area within the garden, Ayumu takes a seat and motions for her to do the same. _We shall begin with simple warding of a small area. The spell is __inel de protecție__ to cast it these are the runes that you need. _Her hand moves slowly through the air etching them carefully. _Now you do them._

For a moment Hermione thinks hard on what she had just seen before she attempts the runes in the air. Ayumu gives a shake of her head, before re-showing them. Nodding Hermione copies her, this time getting them closer.

_Once more, _Ayumu tells her as she watches her do the motions carefully. When she seems to be satisfied with it, she directs her, _this is the next one. The spell is __paravan__, this is a personal shield, it has more force than a __protego__ spell._ Slowly she creates the rune and then waits for Hermione to mimic her. After a bit she tells her, _this is the last one I think we should cover today, its __descânta__ it is much like __finite__. _

Once Ayumu thinks she has it, she has her switch between the three rune spells. For a long while she practices until Ayumu finally tells her, _I believe you have it. __Inel de protecție_ _is used for warding areas such as a room or area. Once you have practiced them in your world for a while I will teach you the next one in the series that is designed to protect buildings, there is also one that protects entire properties, and the final one in the series is designed to work off of an object and move with it, though that one is the hardest . You will not find the runes in any book, however you may record them if you would like as a teaching tool. Now I think it is time for you to return home. _

Smiling, Hermione thanks her for the help right before she vanishes into the either. The next thing she knows she is back in the ring that she had created on the Hogwarts property. Sighing, she sits down on the lawn and stares out at the water, thinking.

What am I going to do now? She thinks to herself, I have the beginnings of the new warding spells, and a new set of runes to learn. Plus I still have acquire the property that I will be warding and get it all set up so that it can be used as a safe haven. Perhaps, if I can get several properties nearby each other I can turn them into something like a village so that as more people are rescued and brought in, it will be more like living in a community rather than being trapped. Yes that is a perfect idea, I need to go run the equations on it.

After coming to that realization she stands up and heads inside. She is not far within the doors when she sees a small girl with dark hair staggering through the hall with blood on her clothes and tears running down her face.

Concerned, Hermione carefully approaches her, taking a moment to call her name to mind, "Mary? Mary Macdonald? Here let me help you to the infirmary." At first she shrinks away from her, terror clear in her eyes, but after a few minutes she seems to realize that she means her no harm. It takes her a little bit to get her to the infirmary, but once she is there Madam Pomfrey takes over.

Hermione sticks around long enough to discover what happened. When she hears Mary saying that some of the older Slytherin boys had done it because she was a mudblood, she gets completely furious and takes off before Madam Pomfrey can say anything to her.

In a fury she returns to the Slytherin common room where she finds Snape, Mulciber, Avery, and several other drinking by the fire while BSing. Before they have a chance to say anything her wand slashes through the air at Mulciber, and the next thing he knows he is thrown against the wall on the otherside of the common room. The others can only stare at her shocked.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear about bullies Jacob. I have no tolerance for them and will not tolerate that type of behavior. Let me give you a little lesson on why it's not good to piss me off." Another slash of her wand has him trapped in a full-body bind, while a third flick has his body covered in a stinging jinx. While her spell casting is not silent, it is not shouted either, merely muttered to herself. "I don't care what a persons blood status is, leave them the hell alone. If they start the fight, fine, finish it but do not go picking them. I realize that the only reason your doing it is to follow after your daddy's footsteps but I can tell you with all honesty that's not really a wise choice since Riddle will fall and when he does your father will ended up sitting in Azkaban. I know this for a fact, so I offer you this thought now: consider well whether that is the right choice or not to make, because there will come a time where there will be four choices. The choice to join Riddle and eventually fall, the choice to join Dumbledore and get a headache, the choice to run and avoid in hopes of surviving, and the choice of joining neutrality where both dark and light are expected to act with balance."

When she is done giving her snarled speech, she turns to the others in her year and higher, locking eyes with each of them. Before waving her wand indifferently in Jacob's direction and releasing him. Once the spell is released he cannot stop panting, the stinging jinx has left his entire body aching.

"I hope you all understand me." she tells them before she strides into the dorm rooms and to her alcove. After closing the curtains she uses her new rune spell to ward the area, along with several other protection spells before going to bed. Tomorrow will be soon enough to deal with the after effects of her burst of temper.

_Spells are Romanian, they are translated as:  
__grădină galaxiei =garden of the galaxy  
__inel de protecție = protective ring  
__paravan = shield  
__descânta = disenchant _


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

_Thanks to Sampdoria, bluefirefly5, and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL for taking the time to review!_

**Chapter 5  
**The following morning as she wakes up, she turns her attention to the future. In her memories one of the death eaters fades with a different person taking his place. Instead of having a British accent it was German. Some of the other are wavering, there forms not as solid in her memory. Those that are wavering belong to Lucius Malfoy, Damian Avery, Rabastan Lestrange, and Victor Crabbe. Well that's interesting, I guess it is important to keep working at their loyalties, she thinks.

Getting up, she uses the bathroom and bathes before getting into her plain black robes with her slacks and long sleeve shirt below. Grabbing a journal that she had spelled for privacy over the summer, she writes out the changes from what had been to what would be. Afterwards she heads up to breakfast. When she gets up to breakfast, a flurry of conversations is going on around her. Most of the students fall silent when she walks in. Jacob walks stands and waits for her, while the others of the group keep an eye on her as well.

Raising an eyebrow she stops directly in front of him, her arms tucked into her sleeves. Minutes pass in silence. She is aware that nearly the entire hall is paying attention to them.

"I comprehended your message last night, rather well." He finally tells her, his voice low so others cannot listen, "Did you mean what you said about the Dark Lord falling?"

She nods once, "Indeed."

"How do you know?" his voice is serious, solemn.

"A woman I know can See the future, the past, and even the present. When it was first decided that I would come here she told me about it. It was her hope that I could perhaps help with the situation." Hermione replies, tilting her head to the side.

Nodding, he murmurs, "What would you have me do? I am backed into a wall."

"Think for yourself, rather than for your father." She replies before nodding at him, and side stepping toward the table. He nods, returning to his seat as she takes hers. The entire hall seems to come back awake at the end of it, as the conversation resumes twice as loud as it had been.

Sitting down, she digs into her breakfast. Since it is a Saturday she plans on completing homework, doing research, practicing her new rune spells, and working on potions to sell. Even in this time frame she rarely pays attention to Quidditch which gives her lots of spare time. After breakfast, she stands and heads back into the dungeons to the small classroom that she had remembered from the Marauders' Map. Since it is abandoned and not used, she has taken it over as her place of privacy and where she works on her potions and spellcraft.

Many knew where her private room was, often times those who wished to purchase some of her potions would come down in order to discuss them with her. Today she had several cauldrons of pimple cream, hair solution, and shampoo to make. As she is cutting all of the ingredients to use and placing them under stasis, a knock at the door has her calling out a welcoming.

When Jacob walks in, she glances up only long enough to recognize who it before going back to work. "What do you need?"

He looks around, for a moment before sitting down in on a stool. "You meant what you said, last night and this morning?"

She nods, finishing her ingredients and then grabbing, several cauldrons and setting two of them up. "I always mean what I say, right now I am working on creating a place for those who wish to take that fourth path."

He nods, "You realize that I have to think on this some more? It's not an easy choice, my family," he shakes his head, "my father serves the Dark Lord, I am expected to follow in his footsteps."

Again she nods, "I am not saying it will be easy, however it is a choice that you will have to make." As she starts to brew the first cauldron, she falls silent for a few minutes, concentrating. Once thing are to a point where she can start the next, she continues, "Do you bow down to a half-blood bent on domination with no true caring for those who serve him? Do you attempt to avoid the situation? Do you make a stand for yourself? Do you find a cause to support?"

Once more she stops speaking as she works on the potions in front of her. Time flies, and it is nearly complete before she looks up, catching his eye. "I will always remain neutral, not the neutral of avoidance, but the neutral of there must be an even amount of light and dark, the neutral of balance. If you ever wish to talk, I will listen." Removing the potions from the flames, she walks over to where she keeps the containers and grabs several, "I will not tell others."

He nods before turning to leave, stopping by the door, he tells her, "thanks," then walks off, closing the door behind him.

Smiling to herself she turns her focus into what she knows. No longer is he a death eater in the future, in fact he vanishes right after seventh year, rumors run rampant as to what happened to him. Now she just needs to work on some of the others, but she knows that it will not be successful until she can guarantee them somewhere safe.

The next several weeks pass in a blur as she combines planning, school, and building friendships. After her defense of Mary, the two girls become fast friends despite the fact they are from different houses. Once they become friends, others who were leery of befriending a Slytherin decided to risk it as well. This means by the beginning of Christmas break she has invites to stay with several different people from three of the four Houses, only Gryffindor did not hold a friend for her. That was something that she found completely hilarious when she considered the fact she was originally a Gryffindor.

Grinning, she packed her things to return to the cottage. Zarab would be waiting for her when she got to the station. Luckily, she had sold the last of her potions the previous day, so she had some extra funds. It amazed her how often people paid for things of those natures and how much they were willing to pay for privacy just to get pimple creams or other personal care products without it being advertised.

Anyways, she had plans for the season, including getting the wizarding money converted to muggle money so that she could purchase the beginnings of her properties for her project. Since she knows the formula for Sleekeazy's Hair Potion she is contemplating selling to those who run Sleekeazy in the future.

Hmmm, that would be highly useful, if done right it could even be profitable. Alright then, I think I will do it, she thinks to herself as she pictures the old labels and comes up with the information she needs to sell them the potion.

Getting on the train, she finds herself sitting with the same group of Slytherins that she had originally sat with on the way to Hogwarts. As they chat about their plans, only her and Snape remain silent with only the occasional comment towards the others. When the others try to get them to talk, Snape scowls and replies that he does not wish t discuss his private life, while she smiles and answers its for her to know and them to try and figure out.

When the train finally pulls into the station, she grabs her stuff as she gets off and looks around,spotting Zarab almost instantly in his black robes with changing silver hemming. Grinning, she bids everyone she is friendly with farewell and joins him. A moment later they are in the Department of Mysteries Time Room, moments after that they are at the cabin. Her holiday time has just begun, it is time to start putting things into motion.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is probably owned by J. K. Rowling or any of the companies that deal with the Harry Potter series_

_To those wondering, I haven't forgotten Severus, I wasn't actually expecting what happened with Mulciber, but hey that's the creative muses for you! Sorry it took so long to update, real life has been crazy._

**Chapter 6  
**Her first day of break was spent relaxing and visiting with Zarab. He is curious as to what changes her actions had made so far in her own time line and she has no problem telling the Keeper of Time about it knowing that he will not interfere with events as they unfold. On the second day of break over breakfast, she decides to ask Zarab about going to Diagon Ally.

"Would you mind if I go to Diagon Ally for a while today? I wish to purchase some Christmas gifts for the various people I seem to be befriending." Pausing, she looks down at her plate thoughtfully, "Also, if I was to purchase a bird for delivery could I leave him with you when I fade if I can find nothing else to do with them?"

Blinking, he tilts his head sideways, "Ummm sure, but I don't know anything about taking care of a bird."

She chuckles, "Well most of the wizarding birds are easy to take care of, make sure they have a food and water dish, and access to outside and they pretty much take care of themselves."

Nodding, he answers, "Alright, I can do that, I am sure that there is a charm for food dishes that can make sure that there is always food..." his voice trails off, giving a shake of his head he continues, "do I need to come with you?"

Grinning, she shakes her head no, "Nope, I should be fine. I learned some new shielding charms that are useful."

Smiling in relief he answers, "Good, good, good. I need to get some work done so I will be at the Department. You have your armlet?"

Lifting her left wrist she lets the sleeve pull back showing it and he nods before activating his and leaving. Shaking her head she cleans up then focuses on Diagon Ally, the Leaky Cauldron and apparates. She's not sure where she learned to do so, but it was something that she woke knowing. When she first solidifies, she is woozy, as if she had motion sickness but it quickly passes. Smiling, she looks around and decides to start with her shopping by stopping at the Magical Menagerie in order to see about acquiring a raven or other bird of similar nature. While she had contemplated and owl, she decided something different was more to her tune.

Upon first entering, she looks around to see if there is anything there that would work for her, unfortunately, none of the animals she sees calls to her. Sighing, she remembers how Crooks had picked her, not the other way around and spots for the clerk. When she sees the man coming out of a room, she watches for a moment to make sure he is not helping someone else before approaching him.

"Excuse me sir," she murmurs, touching his sleeve.

He jumps slightly, before muttering in response, "Oh! I am sorry, I did not notice you. What can I do for you miss?"

Smiling, she inquires, "Do you have any other birds? I do not want a owl, and none of these birds seems just right for me, you know?"

He nods, looking at her carefully, "I have other birds in the back, however they are for those who are serious, not for those who just want a delivery system."

For a moment she contemplates it, she knows that she will be here such a short time, but at the same time, she really wants to see if there is one that is right for her. Perhaps if there is, there is some way for her to either freeze her bird in time or find someone to take care of it for her that would be worthy.

"I would still like to see them," she finally answers.

He smiles, leading her through the door, into a small magical hall, and to another door. When he opens the second door, the room she enters is amazing. It is set up to mimic different parts of the world with an area like a forest, another like a swamp, a small area like a desert, and a fourth like a jungle. That's what she can see from the door, however there is a path dividing them and leading farther in.

"Wander around or find a place to sit comfortably. You will feel drawn to where you should be if one of these birds is what you want." He tells her before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Smiling, she wanders towards the back and finds an area that mimics the highlands of Scotland where she plans to set up the safe zone. Spotting a bench, she decides to sit down and watches as different birds fly around. As she sits there, a small bird comes swooping down to land on a stand just feet from her. It appears to be silvery white, with cream, brown, and black markings. Something in her, tells her that the bird is not done growing. Mesmerized she holds her arm out and is startled when it flutters over to her, landing on her wrist. It is slightly heavier than she expected but she smiles wider, gently brushing her finger down its back.

"Ah hum," the man cough, catching her attention as he appears next to her. Startled, she fingers her wand, then shakes her head. "That is a sliver gyrfalcon, beautiful bird, long life span, they get to be as big as owls, loyal as well. She is still young just learning to fly so long flights would take her time."

Hermione glances at the bird, then at him, thinking to herself. A gyrfalcon, they were considered the royal hunter for years, they are also the bird of choice in deserts as well even though they are dark tones there. It would be a perfect symbol, a predator who is balanced because it is a fierce hunter, yet loyal to its family, and mates for life. Perfect! "I would like to purchase her, and whatever else I will need for her."

The man nods, and motions for her to follow as he goes back into the primary part of the shop. Once there, he gathers several small bowls, boxes of food, a book on gyrfalcons, heavy gloves, and a perching stand. Placing them all on the counter, he also collects a large cage as well. "Your total is twenty-five gallons, eleven sickles, and two knuts."

Digging the money out of her purse, she hands it to him before asking, "Is there anything against me having her on my shoulder while I am shopping? This way she can spend some time getting used to me."

Startled, he glances around before replying, "You can, just be careful. As she gets bigger the habits learned now will be her habits for life. She will be as smart as or smarter than an owl."

Smiling to herself, Hermione shrinks everything down before placing it into her bag. After leaving there, she heads to the Owl Post to rent an owl to send a message to the potion director of the company who would make Sleekeazy in her time frame. While she waits for a response she finishes her shopping in town, spending most of her remaining money on her various gifts. She has just returned to the cottage and settling An'non in when the man in charge of sales for the company she approached about Sleekeasy has a message delivered to her with a small brown owl.

Opening the missive, she sees that the man wishes to meet with her in order to discuss her offer. Grinning, she grabs a pen, asking the bird to remain for a few minutes. Replying, she says that she will be in Diagon Ally at Madam Peri's Café at noon, he is welcome to join her for lunch. Retying the letter to the owl's foot, she hands him a treat as well before it takes off.

Humming, she returns to wrapping her gifts so that she can send them the following day. When she is done with that, she decides to make supper because it is well past six pm and she is getting hungry. Once the food is in the stove, she uses the jump bracelet to return to the Time Room in order to tell Zarab that dinner is nearly done. He nods, finishing up what he is doing before the two of them return to the cabin. Once at the cabin, she pulls the food out of the oven so they can eat.

Over dinner they discuss how her day went and what he was doing with his. When they are done, they retire to their respective rooms. For a little while she plays with An'non before she is tired and goes to bed.

The following morning she is woken up to An'non pecking at her hair, and flapping her wings. Yawning, she gets up and lets An'non out to fly around as she wants while setting up a food and water dish for her. While An'non is out, she gets cleaned up, shower and dressing for the day. Upon finishing getting ready, she goes into the kitchen to find a plate full of fresh bagels under stasis, a jar of jelly sitting next to it, and a note from Zarab telling her he is in the Time Room.

Shaking her head, she goes back to her window and calls for An'non. A few minutes later, she comes swooping in. Grinning, she hands An'non a treat and then asks her if she can deliver the packages to each of the people for Christmas. An'non chirps looking at the name on the first and carefully picking it up before flying out the window. She cannot help but chuckle, and leaves the packages by the window in order for An'non to take them to their destination.

While An'non was off delivering packages, she got to work on making a thing of the Sleekeazy for the representative. By the time it was done, she has just hour before she was due for the lunch meeting. With that in mind, she gets cleaned up and focuses on the apparation point. A few minutes later she is walking into the café that she had specified for her meeting. Not long after sitting down, a mildly overweight gentleman is shown to her table and takes a seat across from her.

"Miss Zeit?" he inquires, as he pulls the seat out.

Hermione nods, "indeed, Mr. Vandercarr," she stands long enough to shake his hand before the two of them are seated.

For a few moments the two of them exchange the required pleasantries before getting down to business. "According to your message you have a formula for a hair potion that you would like our company to purchase from you?"

Taking a sip of her drink, she nods once replying, "indeed."

"What makes you think that it will be successful or that we would want to buy it?" he asks politely.

Smiling, she responds, "I already sell three to four cauldrons of it a week to the sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, since break has started I have also gotten several requests by owl post for it from girls' family members who have discovered it through their student family member. I do not have the time or inclination to make a successful business of it. However your company already sells a hair product and other beauty care products so it would be logical for you to add to the stock."

For a few minutes she lets him think on it before she reaches into her purse and pulls out a pile of envelops before passing them to him. "Read these, if you would like testimony to the effectiveness of it. These are just some of the requests that I have had for it, I have more back at the cabin. If you would like, you can even contact some of my classmates to ask them about it."

The next forty-five minutes is spent discussing the purchase of the potion and the contract to go with it. By the time they are done with lunch, they have ironed out an agreement which includes a five thousand gallon buy out for the formula and rights to it, plus a royalty fee of two knuts per sale for the next twenty years to be deposited into her Gringotts account. The paper work would be delivered to her the following day to go over in order to sign as needed.

Once that was done she headed to Gringotts in order to see how one would set up the automatic processes. She was on her way out of Gringotts when she spot Mulciber and an older man that she assumed must be his father walking in. Inclining her head in greetings, she keeps on moving, however as she does so, the older man asks Jacob something and as she passes he grabs her arm. With a speed born of practice, she zaps him with her stinging spell and has her wand re-hidden before he knows what hit him.

"The polite thing to do is to verbally ask me to hold a moment, grabbing my arm on the other hand is not." The soft snarl she uses carries no further than him but he catches on quickly.

A dark look crosses his face as he responds, "I'm not some child to be messed with."

Smirking, she replies, "Are you sure? That was definitely a juvenile action." Pausing she glances between the two before inquiring, "What did you want?"

Startled he jerks his head back before motioning to Jacob, Jacob steps forward telling her, "I wish to thank you for the solstice gift."

"You're welcome Jacob, now I need to be on my way, I have a schedule to keep. Good day." Before they have a chance to say anything else, she walks away. As soon as she can, she ducks into an alley and uses the armband to return the cabin. When she gets there, An'non is on her perch and a letter is on the desk that she has for doing work. Once she is done checking it for jinxes, curses, and other spells she opens it to discover that it is a very silted letter of thanks from Snape.

The next few days until Christmas flew by, she had received the paperwork and had reviewed it before asking Zarab to also review it. Once it was determined that everything promised was in it, she signed it and had An'non take the paperwork back. She also managed to talk Zarab into staying at the cabin for Christmas so they could celebrate it. Zarab who had not celebrated a Christmas in years seemed baffled by what to do but managed to get a small vial of _Felix Felicis_ for her gift. A small pile of presents also appeared as well, mostly from her housemates but also from some of the other students that she had sent gifts to.

Happily, she enjoys the season, even as the back of her head has the running thought that she is running on borrowed time, however she refuses to dwell and spends only a little time over the first week working on it.

The week after Christmas is spent with her in Muggle London working to purchase several pieces of old property using false documents. By the time winter break is done and she is returning to Hogwarts she has acquired more than fifty acres of land that she can work on over the summer to turn into safe houses and zones. She also spends part of her time bouncing to the Time Garden to visit with Ayumu and working on her spells there.

As she boards the train to head back to Hogwarts, she reflects on the fact that it was a really good winter break, and while she had not spent all of her time working on her project she had made headway.


End file.
